


Lily Rose

by AwatereJones



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alt. Verse, Family, M/M, Pete's World, Sex in a TARDIS, Smut, Tardisficathon, different Ianto/Same feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes travelling with the Doctor after Miracle Day and finds himself down the rabbit hole, in Pete's world.  Rose, Jackie and the Doctor Sim are glad to see them but Jack has to convince Pete's PA Ianto Jones, that hes not a complete spaz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ianto's Daughter Lily Rose, seems to like him anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adventures will ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oops

The doctor was dancing. He twirled River around the control room with ease as she laughed musically at his antics.

"Darling, you look so grown up with this face. I can't believe you would still be this childish," she whispered in his ear before she softly kissed its shell.

"What do you mean?" he frowned stopping in mid swirl.

"Jack. You practically kidnapped him. That welsh girl seemed quite put out about it." She flounced to the console and started looking at the lights.

"Well," the doctor pulled it out as long as he could but she didn't budge. "Yeah well that Rex fellow didn't seem to mind the break from him, hm?'

"You have to admit wifey dear," his hands were now on her hips as he leaned to lick the back of her neck, "he was looking a bit run down."

Whatever response river was about to give was lost in the sudden alarms and dip in reality as the Tardis literally fell out of flight.

The landing was less that graceful and the Doctor quickly raced outside to see if "sexy" was ok. River followed at a more sedate pace having grown used to his previous personality sometimes seeping through.

ooOoo

Jack came to on the floor. OK, nothing new there. He was still in his room. His head was killing him and when he reached up and touched his temple his fingers came away bloody. Damn.

With a lurch he staggered down the corridor into the control room. Empty. Of course it was. With a bloody cloth clutched in his hand he stumbled and then fell out into the sunlight where a pair of strong arms caught him deftly and he was lowered gently to the ground.

He could hear voices and recognised the doctor's excited laughter. OK, they were somewhere safe. He felt safe that's for sure. His soft pillow was allowing him to snuggle into him and he sighed with pleasure at the gentle caresses as the hand on his face wiped away the blood.

"You poor love," a familiar voice said to the other side of him and he opened his eyes to look straight into the face of Jackie Tyler.

"Jacks?" he said with a lot less strength than he had hoped.

"Hello Captain Hot-stuff," she answered reaching up to apply a butterfly plaster to his forehead.

Jack finally recognised Rose's laugher joined by the rambling tones of the Sim and he settled further into the lovely embrace. With a deep breath he closed his eyes … and froze.

He knew that smell. Knew it well. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his companion on the ground and found a pair of blue-grey eyes twinkling with merriment.

"So, this is the infamous Captain Jack you keep telling us about then is it ma'am?" those deep vowels floored Jack and before he knew what he was doing he had ensnared the young man in a kiss.

It grew quiet as everyone watched Jack accosting the young man who struggled briefly then gave in to Jack's strength as Jack plastered him to the ground beneath him. After a few moments Jack reared back gasping for air.

Are we quite done Sir?" came the question from below him.

Jack knew that tone. That's the "you'll be sorry" tone that most people missed before the stun gun came out. Taking a good long look he noticed several things he hadn't the first time.

A small scar above his left eyebrow. His hair was cropped short, military style which explained the uniform and the left hand that was still holding his forearm had a wedding band.

Shit. Rose's world. Not his.

"Sorry," Jack tried his best smile, "You caught me off guard there."

Ianto's laugh bellowed out and Jack had to hold back a sob at the beauty of it.

"Really?" non-Ianto finally said with his eyes still laughing, "I caught YOU off guard?"

Well yeah," Jack chuckled, "Still got me actually."

"Oh! Bollocks!" Ianto stuttered, finally releasing Jack and helping him to his feet.

"How long have you been ... er …"Jack pointed to the ring.

"Ah. Four years. Well, no three I suppose …er ….Widower. She … well the cyber men had a stronghold and she was with me when we tried to …" Ianto shrugged then looked away.

"Oh. Sorry. You didn't pop her in the basement and try to reverse the conversion then?" Jack was bushing off his pants and his brain caught up to his mouth as Ianto shoved him back.

"Well, you seem fine now, eh?" Ianto growled stalking off.

"Shit!" Jack exclaimed watching his leave. That pert lovely arse looked so nice in that uniform ya know.

"Commander Jones was the one in a conversion unit Captain," Peter Tyler admonished, "She died trying to get him out. Her final act was to throw herself into their power grid, shutting down the machines."

Jack stared at him in horror.

"Took us over three hours to unhook him. Poor bastard didn't speak for nearly two weeks." Pete shook his head, "I thought we had lost him."

"How long ago?" Jack asked face palming.

"It'll be the first anniversary next week" Rose finally approached and gave him a hug.

"Why did you snogg him like that?" she asked seriously, "You usually at least give them a fight or flight option before attack of the Captain Lip lock."

"It's Ianto," Jack shrugged.

"Yeah? Of course it is, but we don't usually call him by his first name." Jackie smiled, "Seems funny but he is so … well standoffish. You got the first laugh I've heard since …"

"Lisa?" Jack said.

"How do you know what her name was?" Pete stepped closer.

"Ianto. Lisa. Then it was Ianto. Me. Then Ianto dies and I was left behind," Jack took a deep breath and looked at his boots, "now it's Jack and not-Ianto."

"Oh god. Your lover who died when … oh. He's him?" River gasped pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah. How do I fix this," Jack became handsey and River smacked him playfully.

"How's about we go inside before the rain starts hmm?" Sim said and Jack smiled fondly at the familiar face.

As they entered the living room Jackie was replacing a phone in its cradle. She smiled and motioned for people to choose seats.

"I've just sent for some tea and sammies," she smiled settling next to Pete.

A small giggle got Jack's attention and he bent to look behind River's char next to him. Small chocolate brown eyes stared back from a gorgeous little coffee coloured face.

Jack smiled back at the imp and slid to the floor, joining the small child. Her smile was gorgeous and Jack could see several little white pearly teeth. He picked up one of the dollies she has been playing with and bonked her softly on the head with it.

She giggled and picked her own dolly, bonking him on the nose.

He pretended to fall over and she shrieked with laughter.

"Help!" he yelled pretending to crawl away, "she's got me. Argh!"

He could feel little lands on him as she pulled herself closer for another assault and soon everyone was laughing as she st on his chest defiantly slapping his face with her tiny hands.

Jack was still laughing as he pretended to bite at her fingers when a voice boomed across the room.

"Lillian Rose! Where have you been?" Ianto called out skidding to a halt by the writhing bodies on the floor. "God, I've been going out of my mind you little bug!"

Ianto reached down to snatch the child and Jack rose, pulling the child back towards his own chest.

"Don't speak to her like that!" he admonished.

"Bug!" a little voice yelled reaching for Ianto.

"No you're the bug!" Ianto's face changed as he looked at the baby and reached for her again.

"You are a big slimy, smelly bug monster" he growled cuddling her tight.

"Tadda a Bug slime man!" she squealed happily placing a wet smooch on his cheek.

"Oh no you don't. No bug slime on me" Ianto growled and then he lifted her up and wiped his face on her belly making disgusted noises while she screamed with pleasure.

Jack groaned as Ianto spun and left the room with a backward glance of warning at Jack. Damn, he'd done it again.


	2. First glimmer of hope

Jack was watching the Doctor and his Sim locked in an animated discussion about a piece of Tech sitting between them on the table. He was thankful that at least their faces were different now.

The lab was huge and just as disorganised as the Tardis. Bits were piled on shelves, tables and even on the floor in corners. Jack had found a clear patch of bench and had leaned one elbow back on it while he watched the floor show.

A small hand clutched at his pants leg and he bent automatically to lift the toddler onto his hip while still watching the two time-lords in word battle.

As Jack leaned back against the table to watch, the little girl snuggled into his arms and promptly fell asleep. Jack absently rubbed her back and watched the Doctor pick up the device only to have Sim snatch it back.

"Looks like they're the ones who need a time out" a familiar welsh voice said softly in his ear and Jack turned to see Ianto standing near-by as he nodded towards the two Doctors.

Ianto had been following his two year old hellion to put her down for her afternoon nap and had been surprised when she had gravitated to Jack. Even more so when Jack had bent down and scooped her up like he was born to it. He had been about to take her back when he saw Jack smile as he kissed her hair. With trepidation he had approached. Let's try this again.

"Think that's bad, imagine them looking exactly the same," Jack smiled.

"Wow. They said that but why do they look different now?" Ianto tipped his head and stepped closer. Jack could smell him. Ianto looked at the sleeping tot and then gave Jack a hesitant smile.

"Well, when a time lord dies he regenerates. New face, new body. Same mad, mad brain" Jack smiled back.

"God! That could do ya head in. Bad enough imagining living with someone who doesn't really die, just goes through the motions enough to break your heart." Ianto sighed and reached to pet his baby's hair.

Jack gave a choked laugh at Ianto's description of him and smiled again.

"So they told you about me then," Jack looked away so he didn't have to see Ianto's face.

"Pardon Sir?" Ianto frowned confessed at his reaction.

"Me. Jack. The man who dies then lives again. Like you said. Going through the motions," Jack was angry now and turned to hand the baby to Ianto when he looked into his face.

Shock. No, more than shock. Horror. Shit. He didn't know at all.

"No. Actually I was talking about me. The man who died only to live again. Twice I've felt my life ebb away only to wake up still here. Still bloody alone," Ianto snarled the last part as he snatched his daughter from Jack's arms and started to walk away.

"Wait," Jack called, "Wait."

"Don't touch me" Ianto snarled, his eyes betraying him as Jack read the pain hidden there.

"No!" Jack held him fast, the child slumbering on between them. "Not this time Yan."

Ianto hesitated at the nick-name and looked up to meet Jack's blue as blue eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Jack demanded.

"I died. In that conversion unit. I know I did. Look at me. Not a mark, not a scratch. I felt the knives cutting into me and I smelt my blood and shit as I lay dying, pissing my self and screaming for Lisa to run. Look at me Jack" Ianto hissed, tears flowing now.

Jack continued to cradle them in his arms and leaned over the baby's head to kiss him softly. To Jack's pleased surprise Ianto hesitated, then responded.

"You said twice." Jack reminded him pulling back to give Lilly another soft kiss.

"After the attack, we were getting out and the charges went off early. Several of my people were caught and I charged back in without having counted the explosions. I'd just lost Lisa and didn't even stop to think of my baby waiting at home. Yeah." Ianto said grimly, "Some of them did go off at the right time."

"How long were you down for?" Jack asked, now rubbing Ianto's back, just like he had been with Lilly. Ianto had lowered his head to rest a cheek on Lilly's hair and Jack resisted the urge to kiss him again.

"Don't know. I was still in shock from the first wake up so I don't know. They say it took three hours to dig me out but I really can't say how much of it I was aware of," Ianto shrugged

"My first time was on Ellis Island. When I came back covered in blood I was more than happy to just accept a mistake." Jack smiled. "By the time I realised this was more than a onetime deal I had accepted that I was cursed."

"What?" Ianto frowned pulling back to stare at Jack.

"Are you saying you … That we …. What?" Ianto's eyes got larger as he stared at Jack, "You saw her too?"

"Who did you see?" Jack asked noticing that both docs had stopped arguing to watch the exchange.

"Rose! But not. She was a liquid golden version, called herself …"

"Bad wolf?" the Doctor asked as he joined the conversation.

"Yeah. "Where there is death I bring life" she said" Ianto intoned.

"Hmm. Naughty girl. I thought she just did you!" he sighed frowning at Jack.

"Wait, you mean he's like me? She did him as well?" Jack gasped, "But why was his delayed?"

"Delayed?" Ianto frowned not sure if he should be insulted or not.

"No, no. She saw through all space and time, of course you're …er… well … wouldn't be synced but when they were due to happen …," Sim said waving his hands about then made an exploding motion.

"Well, that helped!" Ianto deadpanned and Jack felt his heart breaking again.

Jack took the moment of confusion to steal another chaste kiss and Ianto again allowed it.

"You're very … um … tactile aren't you" he frowned at Jack.

"No, it's just that you're really yummy Yan," Jack said back.

"That's the second time you've called me that" Ianto snorted.

"Let me show you something, it might make or break this … thing we're starting," Jack said softly.

"Oh? Starting a thing are we?" Ianto turned to leave then hesitated and turned to face Jack.

"Well? Don't keep me waiting" Ianto drawled before continuing out of the room, trusting Jack to follow, with the slumbering girl in his arms.


	3. Twpsyn

Jack silently thanked the Tardis for her tastefully presented "Life of Ianto Jones in Pictures and CCTV Footage" show. Ianto had started watching with his stance at military ease and his arms folded across his chest like a shield. Jack had watched his face change as he gawped with open shock, horror and delight.

Half an hour in, he was howling with laughter at Myfanwy's "let's eat Owen" day. He wept at Lisa's demise and openly shouted at the screen when the cannibals had him. When Tosh and Owen were taken he turned to Jack for reassurance, folding into his arms without a second thought.

Stolen kisses, naked hide n' seek, hard rough sex against the SUV, holding hand in the med-bay while stitches were added. Arguments and coat mending.

The horrible curse meant for Jack, those horrible little bugs under his skin with Gwen having to pluck each one out ewww! He gasped at the sound of Jack's Ianto singing in a church, his deep voice reverberating in a place of perfect acoustics and Jack felt a swell of pride for his lost love.

As the last image of Jack cradling Ianto's dead body faded Jack felt the first tears fall. He tried to be strong but that last one. Gods.

Ianto held him as he wept, mourning the man he had lost while Ianto contemplated the man who had loved a piece of him once. After a while he regained control and sat back against the old battered sofa, wiping his face with his hands.

"Sorry, after all this time you would think I'd let him go." Jack hic-upped.

"Well, you did promise him a thousand years I suppose" Ianto murmured in such a "Ianto" way that Jack was forced to laugh through his tears.

"So Lisa …"

"Yeah. She was converted, not you." Jack gave a shuddering breath and decided to wait. Whatever Ianto decided, chose, wanted. Wait.

"So, you and I … I mean him … I …" Ianto was frowning like he used to when deciphering an alien text and Jack felt a wave of adoration.

"He was you and not you. You were born on the same day to the same parents. You both broke a bone in the park when you fell off the swing and you both have a sister called Rhiannon. You both fell into the wrong crowd in your teens and grew out of it. You both love adrenalin rushes and hate rude people. One day here you turned left, there he turned right. You both met Lisa, both knew love and both have a taste for watermelon on a hot day" Jack declared hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

"Huh!" Ianto snorted.

God, so Ianto. When faced with something beyond his reckoning he will just grunt and accept it. Move on.

"So …" Jack prodded.

"So, the remark about Lisa ..."

"Was flippant, uncalled for and I plead a head injury!" Jack bantered and was rewarded with a smile. Only a little one, but hey, we get what we can take, yeah?

"Lilly Rose?" Ianto asked hesitantly like he knew the answer.

"You were waiting. You were going to work three years at Torchwood One so you could afford a down payment on a house, then start a family. I know you had her ring, but hadn't popped the question. I mean... Damn. He did. Didn't … grrr" Jack fumbled.

Ianto laughed and shook his head. Jack smiled back and felt calm.

"Ianto loved kids. Wanted kids. Accepted me instead. The biggest kid imaginable!" Jack grinned as Ianto raised an eyebrow and burst out laughing as he had hoped he would.

"When you look at me you see him?" Ianto frowned. Careful.

"Another him maybe. A possible "might have become him if he'd had time" him. An idea of who he may have been if he'd turned the other direction one day." Jack took a deep breath and decided to go for broke. "I've not even scratched the surface of you!"

"What?" Ianto frowned at him.

"The Ianto I knew had the makings of you, like the beginning of a song. A beautiful melody I'll never stop humming. But a song without the lyrics. He was always searching for reason, for lyrics in his life." Jack stumbled over his words.

"I want to know you. Not the "him" you, the "you" you that I've never met." Jack tried to explain, "The you that has his lyrics, which snagged Lisa and made such a rare and delicate flower like Lily Rose."

Jack knew he had gambled on the right hand when Ianto turned to him and smiled. His eyes sparkled and Jack felt like he was falling.

Oh how he had wished he and Ianto had been given the time to create their own song, but the only lyrics he knew for sure were "Don't go" and "a thousand years". He knew that this time there were already whispers of a tune in the air as Ianto reached over and touched his face gently.

"I want to know you. I want …. I …"Jack as silenced by Ianto's lips pressed delicately against his.

Jack tilted his head slightly and licked at Ianto's lips for permission and was granted access as Ianto groaned deep in his throat. Tongues duelled and Jack was happy to let Ianto dominate as he slid forward onto Jack's lap.

Jack whimpered as their groins ground together, Ianto wriggling until he was straddling Jack, his gorgeous butt rubbing circles on his trapped and complaining erection.

"Oh, ng … ah …" Jack cried out as he shuddered and writhed beneath Ianto.

Ianto moaned and leaned back, forcing Jack's erection to rub between his butt cheeks.

"What are you doing to me" Ianto whispered looking down at Jack, spread back on the sofa with swollen lips and wanton eyes. "What are we doing?"

"Very nicely" Jack gasped, pulling Ianto back down on top of him and Ianto laughed softly as they kissed again languidly.

Ianto's fingers slid along Jack's sides and played with the waist of his jeans. Jack grunted and lifted his hips, allowing Ianto's hands room to slip underneath and Ianto hummed into his mouth as he squeezed his butt cheeks.

"Oh Gods, keep doing that and …. Shit, I can't …..ngggg" Jack felt it coming from his gut, a rush and raging release that threw his head back as he pumped against Ianto's thigh where it pressed between his legs.

As Jack embarrassingly started to come back down from the euphoria he suddenly felt Ianto freeze against him and then give a deep bark of passion as he bucked against his hip and followed him in lust.

They both lay gasping, entwined in each other's embrace and Jack risked another kiss.

"'m Sticky" Ianto muttered into his neck as he rubbed his face into his hair and jack laughed softly.

"Yeah, but a nice kinda sticky babe" Jack soothed.

Ianto rose to his elbows and gave Jack a death stare. "What did you call me?"

"Um, babe?" Jack recognised this and waited with ecited anticipation for what was coing next.

"I'm nobody's babe!" ianto rowled.

"Sweets, honey bunny? Lover? Lollypop? Scrumpkins" Jack was listing all the names that got the reaction he was watching now.

Horror and frim determination crossed Ianto's face as he locked eyeballs. "NO!"

"Wompy-pompy?' Jack tried to keep his fac straight at the gagging noise.

"Squeezey rub?" Jack saw a spark as Ianto realised the game.

"Do I get one for you then?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Pumpkin?" Jack with struggling with his giggles now as Ianto's eyes blazed.

"You can choose one name. One only and I'll do the same!"

Jack's breath caught in his breath. What? Did he use … no. New start, New day.

"I'll call you …" Jack pursed his lips while he thought and Ianto took it as an invitation, kissing him again.

"I'll call you … my heart!" Jack finally said.

"Well, that blows Captain Snuggle Pants out of the picture doesn't it Sir" Ianto frowned to Jack's immense delight.

"Oh? Any other suggestions Soldier?" he chortled as Ianto pretended to ponder the problem.

"Hows about … Mine!" Ianto pounced, tickling Jack as he squealed.

"My Cariad." Ianto whispered into his chest as he snuggled back in.

"Yes beloved, that's nice" Jack hoped his voice was steady as his heart broke a thousand times.

"Oi, Captain Snuggle pants, that's two!" Ianto declared smacking his hand onto Jack's chest and grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"But Baby, you are so much more than just a term of endearment! One will never be enough!" Jack defended himself by tipping Ianto forward, ack into his embrace.

" **twpsyntwpsyn** **Twpsyn** " came the muffed reply as Ianto stopped struggling and settled.

"Yeah! That's me!" Jack grinned into the slowly dimming groom. "Your Twpsyn."


	4. yummy yan and attack of Captain Cariad

**WARNING – M/M SEX ! NUGHTY BOYS! YUM!**

Warmth surrounded Ianto like a warm bath. He hummed and stretched, felling the weight slide from his legs with surprise. A hug. A warm snuggly hug that he just ruined.

Opening his eyes, Ianto looked at the man cuddled against him and smiled as the leg re-positioned itself back over his.

What happened here?

He remembered the movies, the kisses. Wow, yeah. Sticky.

He wondered where his clothes were and when they had stripped down to their boxers. Man, he didn't remember drinking anything but he sure felt high.

Jack groaned and rubbed against him. Shit, even asleep he was hard. Ianto wondered what he tasted like then gasped at his own thought. He had never thought of a man like this. So wanton. So decadent. God, he hadn't thought of a woman this way … not even Lisa made him this horny.

Ianto gently stroked Jack's face and was rewarded with a soft smile as Jack again nudged his hip.

Ianto carefully slid down the sofa, taking in Jack's beauty. He nuzzled Jack's crotch, breathing in his spunk and spice. Wow! Heady. This was what he was responding to.

Ianto slid the boxers down with trembling hands. Wow, he was big. Ianto gave an experimental lick along Jack's shaft and watched with wonder as it pulsed then hardened some more. With a sigh, Jack shifted onto his back making it easier for Ianto.

Another lick, with a hesitant probe of his tongue at the slit. Hand sliding inside his boxers told him Jack was awaking and liking the alarm clock.

The hand squeezed and massaged his backside as he licked again, taking the tip into his mouth for a gentle suck.

A finger probed at his back entrance, swirling the same as his tongue. Ianto moaned and pushed back, feeling a soft breach. Ianto sucked harder, lowering his lips another couple of inches and Jack gasped, pushing his finger in past the second knuckle.

Ianto moaned again, feeling a bite and burn from the intrusion but liking the heat as the finger began to slide in and out. Jack bucked his hips and moaned himself.

Another finger breached and Ianto moaned loudly, feeling his legs shake as Jack started to fuck him with his fingers. Ianto was now deep throating him, his nose tickled by Jack's curly pubes.

After a few minutes of bliss, Jack suddenly sprung form the sofa. He flicked Ianto onto his back and slid between his legs. Ianto's head fell back against the armrest as Jack raised his hips to allow entrance.

It hurt. Let's not be gentle here. His firs time and it hurt. After a few strokes of pain it became a burn, then heat before finally the pleasure kicked it.

Jack had tried to be gentle but Ianto's cries were his undoing. Jack pounded into him like he was trying to climb inside, prick first.

Ianto's legs were wide, one up the back of the couch with the other on the floor as they ground bone to bone. Jack was vaguely aware that the couch was moving with his eager thrusts and Ianto's cries were now breathy exclamations of his name.

Messy kissing and excited fingers in his hair told Jack that the end was nigh and he thrust harder and deeper as Ianto started to come. Large thick blobs of ejaculate sliding between them as Ianto screamed and undulated beneath hm. His muscles clapping around Jack's engorged member as he stroked inviting his own release.

As Jack pounded haphazardly into him, all rhythm gone now, filling him with his spunk, Ianto cried out again. A second orgasm taking them both by surprise.

They lay naked and sticky with sweat and spent come. Ianto was gasping for air, grasping at his shoulder like he was drowning and Jack cradled him against his chest in a sitting position rubbing his back. Another first time. Another thank you to the Gods for their gift.

_**Just a little somthin' somthin' for yas cos I's feeling mellow.** _


	5. Do boys kiss boys?

All day Jack and Ianto had been casting longing looks at each other across the room. The two doctors had noticed and winked at each other. Rose was a bit more forward.

"Did you two boys _come_ to an agreement?" she asked with fake innocence and Jack laughed.

Jack walked over to Ianto and placed an arm around his waist as Ianto raised an eyebrow at Rose.

"Let's just say it was a _hard_ task but we _came_ together and definitely enjoyed some fireworks" Ianto snarked at her with good humour.

"Jack!" Lily Rose tootled into the room on her little ride-on train and her face lit up as she spied Jack leaning against her father.

"Hey pumpkin!" He crowed holding his arms out for a hug,

She ran into his arms and he swooped her up above his head as she screamed with excitement then hugged her close for a kiss.

Ianto watched with a light heart, after his time of mourning for Lisa he thought he might never have room in his heart for another lover but when he looked at Jack there was nothing but love.

Hot, burning, consuming, greedy love.

Impulsively he stepped up to Jack and kissed him as Lily Rose gasped with surprise.

"Taddy! Do boys kiss boys?" she asked.

"Yes! People who love each other kiss. It's a way of saying "I love you" to your heart's holder" Jack explained instead of Ianto as Ianto blushed deeply and looked at his feet.

"Oh! Okay" she grinned then she leaned in and kissed Jack too.

Ianto snorted as Jack felt a soft flush on his cheeks and the Doctor laughed along with his Sim.

"Well! I never thought I would see the day. Captain Jack Harkness blushes!" Jackie giggled.

"Oh, leave him alone! He's gorgeous" Ianto growled then snorted again as he realised what he has just said.

"Gorgeous eh? Well, thank you handsome" Jack fluttered his lashes.

"Stop it all of you, dinner is ready." Peter shook his head then left the room.

.

.

.

Jack and Ianto sat next to each other at the table and it wasn't long before Jack's hand made its way under the table and onto Ianto's leg.

Ianto tried to keep his face straight as he felt the fingertips brush lightly against his crotch.

Jack was talking with Pete and they were quite engrossed in the mechanics of … something …but Ianto couldn't keep up with all the blathering as those bloody fingers found the zip of his trousers and then with the most excruciating slowness known to man, they lowered the zipper and slid inside his trousers.

The soft silk boxers made the hot fingers slide easily over his shaft and curl delicately, then squeeze.

With a hoarse voice Ianto informed the table that he needed to be excused and he headed quickly towards the nearest bathroom.

As he reached the room he turned to close the door and found Jack right behind him with a gleam of lust in his eye.

Pushing Ianto the rest of the way inside, Jack fumbled with the latch then lunged forward to capture Ianto against the wall.

Ianto was lifted onto the countertop as Jack plundered his mouth with his tongue and Ianto's pants (which were still open and he would be horrified later when he realised they were like that as he left the table) with his hands.

Ianto whimpered with need and Jack growled as his blood boiled for this gorgeous man.

Pulling Ianto back onto his feet, Jack tore Ianto's pants down below his hips and then kissed Ianto deeply as he gave his own trousers the same attention.

"It's okay hon, I'll sort you out" Jack gasped as Ianto whimpered again.

Lifting Ianto back onto the counter he roughly pushed deeply into him and Ianto let out a soft cry of relief.

Ianto's sob of pleasure made Jack twitch.

"Oh God, I don't believe this. One night with you and this is what I'm reduced to. Fucking in the toilet!" Ianto panted as Jack pounded into him.

Jack growled and readjusted his stance for deeper penetration as he thrust into Ianto again.

Soon, too soon both men succumbed to their lust and their faint cries could be heard in the dining room.

Everyone was stunned at first then they burst into peals of laughter as they all realised what they were hearing.

"What game is Taddy playing with Jack?" Lily Rose asked Jackie who tried to look serious as she answered.

"Boy games honey, sort of like hide and seek." She said as the rest of the room erupted with laughter again.

.

.

.

A picnic the next day saw Jack and Ianto laying on the grass as Lily Rose whooped and hollered while running in circles around them.

Ianto was laying propped up on one elbow while he looked down at Jack who had fallen asleep on a full stomach. Ianto's.

Lily Rose stopped running and crouched down to meet her father's eyes.

"Tadda? Do you love him?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I think I might bug!" Ianto whispered back and a smile spread across Jack's face as he opened one eye to look up at Ianto.

Lily Rose whooped with joy and began to run again.


	6. Time to go

It was time to go.

Jack felt physically sick but knew he had no choice in this. His Earth still needed him and the Doctor had started a wibbly-wobbly rant when he'd thought Jack was staying that made his head spin.

His work was not done. He had to go back.

He had to leave them behind.

Jack begged the Doctor and River not to say anything and had spent the day with Ianto and Lily Rose. A walk in the garden as she chased butterflies was covertly recorded into his VM and Ianto's booming laugh as she stomped mushrooms declaring them "naughty little bad people hats" was his new favourite sound. Gods, he would listen to it forever.

He'd spent that final night in Ianto's bed... Well pretty much inside Ianto if you must know. Long after Ianto had fallen asleep in his arms, Jack had laid against him as his softening member remained inside his lovely welsh body.

Jack tried to memorise everything he could for the lonely years ahead. His smell, the small scar along his eyebrow, the frown when he snorted in his sleep.

He had opted for the patented Captain Jack Harkness Avoidance Technique better known to us laymen as "running away" rather than face the goodbyes and as he stood in his room on board the Tardis he wondered if he would ever forgive himself for this.

Feeling the lurch of take-off, he finally left his bolt hold to ask the doc where they were going when he heard something that stopped his heart.

Giggling.

Lily?

Jack ran again, this time not from his desired future but towards it. He skidded to a halt with a look of disbelief as Ianto came into view leaning over a console.

The doctor was explaining the mechanics of the Tardis and Ianto was just looking at the shiny buttons. _This one likes buttons too._

Lily Rose was playing pat-a-cake with River and she looked up at Jack and smiled. He settled on the floor next to her and kissed her little head as she resumed her hand slapping game.

Strong slender fingers slid around his neck and Jack groaned with pleasure as Ianto casually draped himself across Jack's back as he watched his daughter play. A kiss to Jack's ear was wet and breathy. It also went straight to his nether regions and Jack needed a moment.

"Nice place you got here soldier" a growl in Jack's ear wasn't helping his growing … condition.

Finally Jack rose and pulled Ianto from the room as the bedroom become just close enough.

Ianto barely had time to voice his annoyance at the manhandling when he fold himself naked and debauched under the very enthusiastic captain. Not that he was complaining mind!

As Jack's finger breached him in total control, Ianto knew he'd lost his as he began pleading.

As they made love the Tardis softly cooed her delight as a small giggle echoed through her heart again. Ah, finally. It was all coming together.

Jack was making love to Ianto so tenderly, like he was afraid to bruise him and Ianto's pleas had become demands as he wriggled underneath him totally frustrated by Jack's slow rhythm.

Finally Jack gave in with a soft laugh and upped the tempo to the familiar beat of their song. They both groaned and gasped as their respective itches were scratched and Ianto's cry was Jack's undoing. As they climaxed and convulsed the Tardis hummed the melody to match their beat.

Finally it was happening. Finally the timeline was correcting and rewriting the mistakes she's made in her haste with Rose that day in the past/future. As Ianto's cries died away and Jack began to caress his face she welcomed the words of endearment they whispered to one another.

Yes. The song was coming along nicely. Another melody was becoming. She was going to do better this time!

As River and the doctor talked, Lily quietly crawled over to the grating and looked down at the glow below. She reached her little fingers down between the wire and tendrils of liquid gold reached up and stroked them gently.

_Hello my little child of time._


	7. Dancing

Jack led Ianto to a door and placed his fingers against his lips. Ianto giggled and winked back.

Since leaving Lily Rose in the main control room with River, they had been sneaking about the small children on Christmas morning. The things Jack had shown Ianto n the Tardis made his head spin. Even jack had shown surprise at some of the rooms she had opened to them

Now they were at one of Jack's favourites and his skin tingled with anticipation. He knew Ianto would like this one.

Opening the green door with a flourish Jack stood back and motioned for Ianto to enter.

Ianto bowed deeply to his partner like they were about to dance and then blushed, much to Jack's delight who brayed with laughter.

The room was a garden. Not just a small intimate garden but a huge expanse full of exotic plants and a butterfly the size of Ianto's face flittered past, a luminous purple dust leaving a trail in the air as it slowly beat it's wings.

Ianto gave an exclamation of joy and Jack silently thanked the sexy Tardis for sharing this room.

Ianto fell onto the grass with a sigh of contentment. "I love grass."

Jack snorted and dropped beside him watching as Ianto stared dreamily at the clouds that formed the ceiling. Ianto turned his head to regard Jack then moved back to the clouds, "I love clouds too!"

Jack rolled onto his side and kissed Ianto's cheek in a chaste display of affection.

"You know what Jack?" Ianto drawled as his eyes wandered over the sky.

"Yes, my little welsh thistle?" Jack whispered gaining a snort.

"I think I love you the bestest!" Ianto's eyes flickered shut as Jack's hand found his crotch and palmed Ianto's growing proof.

"The bestest? You my love, have been spending too much time with Lily!" Jack nuzzled his hair.

"How about …" Ianto paused to consider his options, "the greatest!"

Jack hummed and licked the shell of Ianto's ear making him shiver.

Ianto found another one "the finest!"

Another lick and a squeeze as well that made Ianto shudder "The utmost?"

Jack growled and bit the lobe of said ear, "Oh! Oh god, the… um the biggest!"

"Definitely big, hon" Jack snorted and kissed his neck.

"Ah, the broadest!" Ianto gasped as Jack's fingers found the zipper.

"Oooo, promises, promises" Jack chortled as his fingers slid inside the trousers to Ianto's delight.

"God! Shit!" Ianto cried as Jack applied pressure to his growing problem and nipped the place he had been licking on Ianto's neck, "fuck! Argh. Intense!"

"That felt intense or you love me intensely?" Jack asked for clarification as he rolled onto Ianto and settled between his legs, grinding their crotches together in a delicious tease.

"Bastard! Both" Ianto spat as he struggled for more traction.

"Love you more than the black between the stars" Jack whispered as he embraced his shuddering lover and Ianto came in his pants again. This was becoming a habit.

"God, you always make me so bloody sticky!" he complained as Jack "awed" at him.

Sliding down his body, Jack peeled back the soiled pants and began to lick.

"Oh fuck me!" Ianto exclaimed and Jack complied with his finger, making Ianto scream.

Too soon, the fingers were gone and Ianto was whimpering with need as Jack dragged their clothes off with his own need making his hands shake.

Ianto was plaint and lustful under him as they rubbed and undulated against each other. Jack rushed to breech him and once penetrated Ianto erupted into a mouthful of welsh that Jack didn't understand but loved as it twirled around his tongue before dancing into the air and into Jack's ears.

Jack loved welsh. One of the few languages he never mastered but, wow, it sure sounded sexy.

Jack sloppily kissed his lover and pondered that. _Sexy._

_**Sexy agreed silently as she watched.** _


	8. Naughty Tardis

Lily Rose was being a beast.

She roared as she ran through the endless hallway and the Tardis was happy to indulge her need to run.

She understood the desire to run, her lovely Doctor loved to run as well.

The wee midget terror had a hand on the wall as she careened around corners and down steps only to find a gradient to race up again.

She giggled and slapped at the walls as she encouraged more twists to her adventure.

The Wardrobe was a surprise and she crept in, her wee eyes bugging as she looked at the colours and fabrics. Then she saw the furs.

She waltzed into the flight room and pranced about with the bright blue fur around her neck.

"Oh my" the doctor crooned, "Don't you look a star!"

She grinned at him and bowed as he clapped.

Ianto reached out and stroked the fur with a soft shudder.

"Oh don't worry" the Doctor said quickly, "It's not real! Derasheldons are endangered. This is a synthetic copy sold to heighten awareness. I brought about a hundred and keep finding them in a lot of weird places."

"I'm not a weird place!" Lilly Rose pouted and everyone awed.

"No pet, you aren't weird" the Doctor crooned, "you are spectacular!"

Lily Rose stared at him for a while then decided to accept the compliment, turning to Jack with her hands up.

"Up!" she demanded and Jack lifted her onto his hip as he continued looking at maps.

"What you do?" she asked and Jack told her he was looking for a planet to visit.

"Will it have waterfall?" she asked and Jack turned his head to look at her.

"You wanna see a waterfall baby girl?" Jack crooned and she snuggled into his neck as she nodded.

"Well, gotta go to Sontaria Six!" the Doctor crowed as he started to dance around the control panel.

"Is it safe Cariad?" Ianto asked Jack who nodded happily.

"Gorgeous planet, maybe a picnic by the waterfall." Jack said to the Doctor who hooted softly as he agreed.

The Tardis set down carefully, precious cargo on board ya know, and they stepped out into a paradise.

Lily Rose let out a yell as she chased after a huge butterfly the size of her head.

"Sorry to sound like …"

"Its safe sweetheart!" Jack assured him, "Those love attention, you watch."

"God, I just, well. Rose told some stories about little jaunts" Ianto huffed and the Doctor cringed.

"Ah, well." He frowned. "I was a bit of a ditz at times"

"Where is she?" Ianto stepped out into the grass further and looked for his daughter, then gasped.

They all shot out and looked in the direction he was staring and saw Lily Rose surrounded by giant butterflies that were hovering around her, flapping their wings and making her hair fly about her face as she laughed.

"Oh, she is a natural companion!" the Doctor enthused.

"NO!" Ianto and Jack both yelled at the same time, looked at each other and then burst into peals of laughter.

"Well, you two seem to be merging nicely" the Doctor commented and they both laughed some more.

"Merging!" Ianto howled and Jack pointed at him.

"Like meshing … oh … or … conjoining" Jack choked out as Ianto waved at him to stop.

"Oh, I see" the Doctor grinned, "I suppose the word "Gelling" would apply?"

They both screamed with mirth and the Doctor finally joined in.

As the two men ran over to Lily Rose with the picnic hamper, the Doctor turned back to look at his Tardis and he frowned.

"What are you up to?" he said softly, "You seem to be a little too smug for my liking lady!"

He turned back to the family and watched them as he felt a slight tugging sensation.

"Oh, you clever minx you!" he said softly before wandering over with his hands in his pockets.

He sat and ate with them watching as the men exchanged plates and Ianto refilled Jack's glass of juice with a soft smile.

It was when Jack wrinkled his nose at the plate of Delovian fruit that the Doctor knew for sure and sighed.

Naughty Tardis!


	9. Good Job

"But we only did it that way once!" Ianto spluttered as he backed away from the examination table.

"Once is all it takes" the doctor chortled as he winked at Jack.

Jack had thought it a tummy bug and he never got tummy bugs. When he had felt queasy for the third morning in a row and then felt light headed he thought he should mention it to the Doc, just in case he did that face he pulled and explained he had some sort of larva laying insect in the garden he had forgotten to warn them about.

Of all the scenarios running through his head, this wasn't one of them but the shock was giving way to delight. After all these years, maybe this one would be stronger, maybe this one would survive.

Jack thought back to his little baby girl, born too soon and died within minutes while he and John wept. That bloody time bubble had taken so much, his baby had been the last straw, and the final year was one of complete misery and self-loathing.

It had turned him into an animal so frightening, even John had been wary around him. The Doctor had given him so much, now this.

To have Ianto was more than he could have hoped for but to have a piece of him inside him growing and becoming a whole new life. Wow.

Was it wrong that he felt a little turned on as well?

"Wow" Jack whispered, "I never thought, I mean it was so long ago and I didn't think I was still even able to … wow."

"Congratulations" the Doctor said warmly, "Looks like a healthy little baby in there!"

Ianto had reached the wall and slid down it to land in an awkward heap on the floor.

"Taddy?" Lily Rose came in with River and frowned at her silly Taddy on the floor.

"I don't know if I'm ready for all this" Ianto said weakly as he looked up at River.

"What's going on in here?" she asked as she looked over at her wayward husband, sure whatever was wrong he was probably in the thick of it.

"Jack's up the duff!" the Doctor crowed, "Seems our Mr Jones here is potent!"

Ianto huffed and stared with wonder at the screen, still showing the new life pulsing with each tiny heartbeat.

"Ianto" Jack cried as Ianto fainted and fell sideways.

Everyone stood paralysed with surprise, then Lily Rose whimpered.

"Oh my goodness" River rushed over and putted his cheeks, "sweetie. Oh poor sweetie."

Ianto stirred and moaned as Jack climbed from the table and hurried over to gather him up. It was like picking up jelly as Ianto's limp body sagged in his arms.

Oh gods, he'd broken him.

"Ianto?" Jack whispered with worry etched on his face and Ianto moaned as he blearily blinked up at him.

"A baby?" Ianto whispered and Lily Rose gasped with delight.

"Yay!" Lily Rose crowed as she bounced about the room, "Yay for me!"

"Yay for you?" Jack grinned and she ran over to hug his head like it was a big ball.

"Yay!" she bounced and Jack felt his head going up and down in her small arms.

"Me get little brother now!" she shrieks in a shrill voice that made everyone cringe, "Me get my Thorn!"

"Thorn?" Ianto asked, more in control now.

"Yes. Uncle Jack says that Roses have thorns so I a rose and he my thorn!" she pointed to Jack's stomach and then squealed again. "Yay!"

Ianto began to laugh, he threw his head back and laughed until tears rolled down his cheeks. Jack wasn't sure if he was happy or having a breakdown so he withheld judgement and sent loving thoughts to the wee peanut who was causing so much emotion today.

"Thorn Harkness." Ianto said "I like that."

"Thorn Harkness-Jones" Jack clarified, "Thorn Johnathan Harkness-Jones"

"Johnathan?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

Ianto stared long and hard at Jack who suddenly remembered that this Ianto had seen the footage of John Hart and their weird chemistry.

"John Smith is the Doctor's alias" Jack said in explanation, "We can't very well call him Thorn Doctor now, can we?"

"Well TJ is better than TD I suppose, TJHJ" Ianto shrugged "sounds like a sexually transmitted disease, well I guess he is, kind of."

Jack gave a hoot of glee.

Lily Rose went over to the coral wall and placed her face against it.

"Thank you" she whispered softly to the wall, "Good job."

The Tardis hummed in agreement.

Yes.

Good Job.


	10. Booms of Doom

The Tardis had outdone herself and she knew it.

The nursery had appeared the next morning, Lily Rose's adjoining room becoming middle door in the wall as the nursery fitted behind it.

"I still don't understand how she can make walls fit and appear then disappear at will" Ianto enthused as he stroked the wall reverently, "Look. These doors are all side by side so you would expect the rooms to be the same size as this wall but open this one and …"

Ianto made a 'tahdah' noise and looked at the large bathroom. "My perfect bathroom, complete with hot tub bath. God I love this room."

The Tardis hummed with pleasure at the praise.

"Then I open this room …" Ianto took a step the side and reached for the next door handle. Another 'Tahdah' and Ianto grinned at Jack, "Bug's perfect room all pink, shiny and glittery complete with butterfly walls. "

Ianto shut the door and stepped one step further and reached for the third door handle, another 'Tahdah' and he sighed, "A gorgeous nursery. Look at that frieze on the wall. All those aliens all looking so happy and kind."

Ianto enthusiastically kissed the doorframe and the Tardis lights flickered as she blushed. Really. How sweet this wee chickie is.

"Oh Jack" Ianto enthused as he bounced over, "I love this place!"

"Seems that she likes you as well" Jack smiled from the bed, Lily Rose still asleep in the middle.

Jack lifted the blankets to peek. She was on her knees, her wee bum in the air as she sucked her thumb. Jack felt full up and he sniffed.

"Cariad?" Ianto rushed over, "You OK?"

"Yeah" Jack sniffled, "Just so happy and in love."

Ianto grinned as he climbed into the bed and kissed Jack, pushing him back into the pillows.

"Careful hon, buggy sleeping" Jack pointed to the mound and Ianto snorted.

Lily had tried a new fruit at their last stop and it had given her a tummy ache so she had been allowed in the big bed for the night and enjoyed the cocoon of love that was her parentals.

"She's always slept like that. Bum in the air" Ianto giggled.

"You do too" Jack pointed out and Ianto frowned.

"Do I?" he asked with honest surprise.

"Yeah" Jack smiled lovingly, "Not sucking your thumb but you pout instead. Maybe you did suck your thumb as a baby, like her."

"Huh!" Ianto frowned, "That explains why the covers are always so mussed up when I've had a restless night."

"I love you" Jack enthused, so much love it was overflowing.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto stroked his belly, wondering if the wee life knew how loved it was.

The Tardis told it so, just in case it needed to know and also sent strengthening hums, hopeful that this baby would be healthy. For all of them.

Lily Rose snuffled and Jack lifted the covers again to watch as she popped out the thumb and yawned.

A little pop of a fart exploded and Ianto buried his face in Jack's shoulder as a giggle escaped.

"Buggy bum, your butt demons are escaping the dungeon of despair" Jack said as he giggled as well.

Lily opened an eye and looked at them. Another small demon burst into the air and both men chortled.

"I fart!" she tell them as they howled.

"Me big fart of doom!" she sighed and rolled her eyes looking so much like Ianto that Jack wanted to eat her up.

"That's our girl" Ianto coughed as he choked, "The harbinger of doom!"

"Yep" Jack sighed with fake sorrow, "One fart at a time, ending the world as we know it."

Lily didn't know what they were saying and simply let her knees slide until she was on her tummy and she stretched, starfishing across her side of the bed.

"Oh-oh" she said as she looked at them.

"What baby?" Ianto clung to Jack as he waited for what he knew was a clanger given her look of glee.

"My bum buggers coming again!" she growled and a series of machine-gun farts sounded through her nappy.

Ianto rolled off the bed and presented his arse as she had done in the bed as he howled into the floor and Jack shook the bed as he rocked with mirth.

"Oh no" he cried, "They come, they come!"

"Oh-oh" Lily crowed with glee.

She let off a tremendous boom and patted her nappy, "Wow, he big. Not heavy tho!"

"Not heavy, he's a brother" Ianto was hyperventilating as Jack pulled a pillow over his face to scream into.

Lily knelt and looked over the edge of the bed and grinned, "Look out Taddy, coming in!"

"Oh god, I think she means incoming" Jack screamed as she flopped forward and let rip again.

"Oh-oh" they all crowed as the Tardis glowed with happiness at her family.


	11. Changing Rooms

Lily Rose had never been in this room before.

She was sure of it, the big shiny red handle had winked at her, sort of.

A room full of clothes.

Lily Rose was in girly heaven.

She gasped, cooed and clapped as she looked at the treasures on display.

.

.

.

.

Ianto was kneeling as he scrubbed at the grating, muttering about dirty boots as the Tardis hummed at the loving attention she now received.

Lily Rose entered the room and sashayed over to stand before her father, preening.

Ianto looked up and noted her arrival, reaching for another cloth, then froze and looked back at his child.

The dress was ruby red, as were the heels. Made of some sort of glittery material, they had an alien glow to them.

"What have you got there bug?" Ianto leaned back on his heels as she twirled.

The bright apple green feather boa seemed to set it all off and she bobbed into a curtsey that would please the queen herself.

"Oh wow!" Jack cried as he looked up from his conversation with the Doctor. "Darling, what a gorgeous lady you have there, not going to run away with her, I hope"

"It's me!" Lily Rose crowed, "Lily Rose!"

"No!" Jack said, clutching at his chest. "Lily Rose is a little girl, you are a beautiful princess lady."

Lily Rose's smile lit up the room as she basked in the glow of love, then she ran to Jack with her arms out, "Up Daddy, Up!"

Jack scoped her up and buried his face in her hair, both shocked and enamoured by the title.

"My princess" Jack crooned, kissing her face as he awkwardly held her on his hip.

"Come on bug, Jack might find you a bit heavy" Ianto laughed as he retrieved her and took the chance to stroke Jack's blooming bump.

Jack smiled as he pulled Ianto closer and the two men kissed as Lily Rose giggled between them. Placed back on her feet, she ran to the Doctor and he crowed appropriately at her dress as he told her about the alien that had last worn it.

She giggled and tried to imagine a yellow skinned little lizard in the dress and then shook her head.

"You silly Uncle Doctor!" she chastised him, "You fibbing!"

The Doctor laughed and slapped his leg as he confirmed her suspicions. Yep, he was kidding.

The baby was moving and Ianto's face changed from playful to joyous as he fell to a knee and rubbed his face against the bump, Jack's sigh of pleasure not lost to the Tardis.

Her little chick was growing nicely, her family happy and she had never seen the Doctor so content. She was so eager to see their reactions to the new baby, her special gift.

Lily Rose stopped twirling and looked up at the ceiling.

"Tardis needs happy!" she declared.

"Really sweetie?" Ianto asked absently as he rose to kiss his lover.

"We happy. Tardis happy."

"Good" Ianto said as he turned to retrieve his cleaning supplies, "Tardis deserves to be happy, we all do. One big happy family"

"Tardis is family too?" Lilly Rose asked innocently and Ianto smiled.

"Of course, she's like … Aunty Tardis" Ianto shrugged, not realising the honour he was bestowing on the Time Machine.

She was shocked, pleased and unbelievably shaken.

"I love Aunty Tardis!" Lilly Rose clapped and Ianto laughed as he scooped her up again and threw her into the air.

Tardis caught her, raising her to the vaulted ceiling and letting her glide like a fairy princess as she screamed and clapped with glee.

"Look Taddy, Daddy. I'm a fairy" she crowed as she flapped her arms.

She swooped down. Missing them by inches as Ianto gaped while holding onto Jack's arm.

Finally the Tardis decided she had played enough, gently placing her back on her feet as everyone watched with surprise.

"Er … thank you dear" Ianto said after a few heartbeats.

"You old softie" The Doctor muttered as he stroked the console, "I never thought I would see the day when you would throw me aside for a pretty face."

Lily Rose was laughing as she demanded her father do it again and Ianto was mock growling at her for flying off like that.

Yeah, she was smitten.

* * *


	12. a simple mistake

Jack felt a twinge a he wandered from the kitchen to the bedroom and he grunted as he rubbed the spot where his hip used to be.

"Ok Cariad?" Ianto asked as he followed.

"Yeah, just wind" Jack said as he rubbed and screwed his face up.

"Attention in there" Ianto said to the large bump, "Enough monkey business. Daddy is tired and you are not too big to go over my knee!"

Jack laughed softly as his silly mate and Ianto rose to kiss him and rub the spot lovingly.

"Rubbin!" Lily-Rose crowed as she rushed up and pushed the hand away, burying her face in the spot to croon.

"Ahhhhhhh. Gods!" Jack sighed as the pain receded, "Of course she gets listened to."

"Little beasts, ganging up on us already!" Ianto growled as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Come on Daddy" Ianto said with a smile, "Sleepy time."

Ianto led him to the bedroom which was already lit dimly and settled him on the bed.

Lily-Rose scrambled up and started to kiss the bump, telling the little peanut she was still calling Thorn to get some sleep.

Jack sighed as she settled in the crook of his arm while sucking her thumb, completely happy.

"I'm just going next door to change" Ianto said softly, wanting to get out of the suit he had put on to please Jack. Funnily, they always picked him up when he was being moody.

Once in a soft pair of PJs, he returned to find his loves asleep. With a grin, he covered them up and wandered back into the main Tardis. He spent a bit of time going through rooms and making the appropriate noises as he was shown things from other worlds.

When he was shown a room with steel armour however, she made a tactical error.

He had never seen medieval armour and Ianto was on his knees hyperventilating before she realised her mistake.

She called for her Doctor as she tried to calm him but Ianto couldn't seem to hear her.

River came with the Doctor and cursed as she started to drag Ianto from the room, the Doctor turning to get Jack.

When Jack arrived he was horrified to find his strong, handsome mate on the floor crying hysterically.

"What is it?" he cried falling to his knees and ignoring the complaining back.

"In there" Ianto gasped, then cried out and grabbed him as he went to go in, "No Cariad. No, not you!"

"What the fuck is going on here" Jack snarled as he comforted the bereft man.

"A suit of medieval armour on there, it startled him." The Doctor explained, "It's nothing to fear, Ianto. It was just something that housed a human when …"

Ianto started to scream. Not a bellow, a high pitched scream as he threw himself at Jack, covering him with his body as he babbled that he must save them.

Jack was beside himself with anger and sorrow as Ianto lost his mind at the thought of a cyberman on board.

The Doctor realised that he had made it worse and flapped his hands as he tried to think of a solution.

That's when Lily-Rose joined in.

Waking to find herself alone, she had heard the distant commotion and found her Taddy on the floor. She ran to him and pushed her way in, cuddling into him as his fear became contagious.

"No, no. Not my babies" he moaned as he clung to her, "Please not that. Anything but that, don't take everything away, not that. Please. Not my lovely Jack."

River had left and returned with a patch that she slapped on his neck and he went limp.

"He'll only be out for a while" she panted, "We must get him away from here before he wakes up."

They managed to carry him back to the bedroom and Jack wiped the tears from his own face as he watched Lily-Rose climb in and stroke her Taddy's furrowed brow.

Jack slid into the bed and snarled for the others to get out, enough damage had been done.

He clung to Ianto as he tossed and turned, crying out several times and scaring Lily-Rose to tears again.

"What scared Taddy?" she asked, wide tearful eyes boring into Jack.

"Have you ever had a bad dream that was so real that even when you woke up it was still there?" Jack asked softly and she nodded.

"I get scared that I am lost. I keep looking for you and Taddy but the people are all in the way. I keep thinking it's you but when I grab your leg there's a stranger" she whispered.

"Taddy is scared too" Jack said hoping a little white lie would be OK, "He had a fright and now he's stuck in the scare."

"Poor Taddy" she crooned, no longer afraid.

As they settled to sleep, Jack held Ianto tight, determined to smash the armour to pieces.

He just hoped that Ianto would wake and think it had been a dream, he prayed to the gods that they would give him that small mercy.

Jack also thought of how he covered him and the baby, even in his delusional state, he wanted to save them.

Jack kissed his forehead and thanked the gods for their gifts.

He also quietly thanked the Tardis for moving the rooms closer, getting him there faster and trying to help.

It was the least she could do.

She was so ashamed.


End file.
